1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to motorcycles. In particular, the invention relates to the American motorcycle type of motorcycle having a relatively long wheelbase, low seat height, similar in size and shape, and engine type, to Harley-Davidson motorcycles manufactured by Harley-Davidson, Inc.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that Harley-Davidson motorcycles twist and flex when accelerating rapidly, turning corners rapidly, and upon traveling over street irregularities commonly encountered in operations for which the motorcycle is intended. Wheel alignment may vary at high speeds, when turning at high speeds, upon hitting bumps and holes in the street surface, and upon hitting such street irregularities while turning corners.